


Destroy The Megatron

by Infinitedynamics



Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Other, Parody, Song Parody, kidnap the sandy claws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinitedynamics/pseuds/Infinitedynamics
Summary: The Seekers plot against Megatron to help Starscream take command.Based off of "Kidnap The Sandy Claws" from The Nightmare Before Christmas.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Destroy The Megatron

Destroy the Megatron (Kidnap the Sandy claws parody)  
Seekers: Destroy Mister Megatron? 

Skywarp: I wanna do it!

Sunstorm: You’ll do it wrong!

Slipstream: He says we should work as one. 

Sunstorm: Great Idea 

Thundercracker: Should be fun. 

Thrust: I’ll get the gun!

All:   
La la la la la la, la la la la la!

La la la la la la, la la la la la!

All:   
Destroy the Megatron!  
Let’s rip out his Spark!  
Crush it into pieces then  
Watch his eyes go dark!

Sunstorm:   
First we’re gonna set some bait  
Inside a clever trap and wait!  
He won’t see it coming  
And when he does it’ll be too late!

Thundercracker:   
Wait, I’ve got a better scheme  
To scrap that walking war machine  
We’ll drop him in an acid pot  
Then leave him in and watch him rot!

All:   
Destroy the Megatron!  
Give him Cosmic Rust!  
Send him to Antilla and  
Watch him turn to dust

Dirge: Then Starscream takes his rightful place.  
Slipstream: As leader of our ‘tire race!  
Thundercracker: He’ll be so pleased I do declare:   
All: That Tron’s out of his hair!

Slipstream:   
I say that we take some scraplets  
Put them at his door and them,  
Knock 3 times and when he answers  
Megatron will be no more. 

Ramjet:   
You’re so stupid! Think now!  
If we let Scraplets eat him up,   
Nothing will remain  
And then we’ll have no proof it was done!

All:   
Destroy the Megatron!  
Tie him in a bag!  
Dump him in a smelting pit  
Melt him into slag

All:   
Because Air commander Starscream  
Is the coolest jet around!  
If I were half as cool as him,   
I’d stop feeling down!

Dirge: He’ll be so pleased with our success!  
Skywarp: That he’ll reward us too I bet!  
Sunstorm: Perhaps as a way to say thanks.   
All: Promotions in our ranks!

Sunstorm: We are Starscream’s Seekers.  
Ramjet: And we take our job with pride  
Thundercracker: We do our best to please him.   
Dirge: And stay on his good side. 

Slipstream: I wish these Seekers weren’t so dumb. 

Ramjet: I’m not the dumb one!

Skywarp: You’re no fun. 

Slipstream: Shut up!

Ramjet: Make me!

Thrust:   
I’ve got something! Listen now!  
This one is really good! You’ll see!  
We’ll leave a package at his door.   
Upon there’ll be a note to read!

Thrust:   
Now in the box we’ll wait and hide,   
Until his curiosity,   
Entices him to look inside!

All: And then we’ll blast him, 123!

All:   
Destroy the Megatron!  
Blast him into bits!  
Take apart the pieces and  
See what makes him tick!

All:  
Destroy the Megatron!  
Show him awful flicks!  
Air commander Starscream is  
Sure to get his kicks!

All:   
Destroy the Megatron!  
Make his life a curse!  
Send him through a portal to  
The dead univeeeeeeeeeeerse!


End file.
